Sonic Beginnings Book 1
by DaughterofAlchemy
Summary: Rouge moves again, and this school will be permanent. She becomes cousins with someone, and finds out strange things about her newlyfound friends. Blaze finds her true love, while Rouge investigates on his brother. And much more!
1. Chapter 1

Well today was the day, my aunt was moving wich meant i was moving. I had to go to a new school. I just moved here and now im moving again . This means not crying over leaving my friends. I didn't have a lot since i just moved here, so Im not going to be very upset. "Rouge,come on,time to get in the car and GO!

"Alright , Im coming!" I threw my bags in the back.

"Rouge!"

"What?"

"Dont through your bags!"

"Aunt Roxy it's ok."

"Ok as long as you know you won't brake something." Ugh she just is so cautious about everything! I turn on the radio flipping through stations. OH YES MY FAVORITE SONG! PERFECT BY PINK! Uhh!

"What are you doing Aunt Roxy?"

"Changing the station."

"Why?

"Never mind! Rouge why dont we just turn the radio off?"

"FINE!" I slid down the seat crossing my arms . Mumbling, 'Why dont you just drop me off?'

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Thats what i figured."

"Umph." (_An hour later_)

"Rouge we're here!"

"Wow! Its so big, Aunt Roxy its amazing!" It was a two story house wich was so awesome. It took hours of work and the kitchen and living room were finally ready to be moved. It was 10:00p.m.

"Rouge you know you have school tomorrow."

"Ugh yes."

"Ok then, lights out." While i was laying there i was thinking about how good supper and that hot bath was. Well, i was ready for a big day tomorrow and fell fast asleep. "Rouge! Wake up! School!" My aunt screamed down the hall. I woke up and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and hair, and grabbed an apple on my way outside. I then ran to the bus.

"Hello, your name is?" The bus driver said.

"Im Rouge." Great, take a seat anywhere. was a weasel and he seemed nice. Wow it was way better than my old bus.

"Hey you!" I looked over and saw a pink hedgehog waving at me.

"Me?"

"Yea you, sit with me!"

"Um ok. Who are you?"

"Im Amy Rose." I was thinking to myself, 'wow she has a squeeky voice!' "Hey don't be shy, you're not the only new girl!"

"Oh, im not?"

"No, another girl is new too! It's some cat gir... OH MY GOSH!"

"What?" I asked, a little afraid.

"Its Sonic!"

"Umm, who is Sonic." I felt relieved that it wasn't a spider on my leg or something.

"He is the hottest guy ever!" He got on the bus, but he wasn't that hot, he was just normal.

"Amy, how many more people?" She stuck up three of her fingers, too distracted by Sonic to give me any attention. Two guys got on then, one was so hot! Wow, he was red and black, and the other was silverish white.

"One more, the new girl!" Amy shot back at me, before i could even finish my sentence. She was still googling over Sonic. Then the bus stopped again and she got on, the new girl. Wow, she was pretty! She had purple fur and a jewel on her forehead. She sat by herself. I looked back and she smiled, so i smiled back.

"Umm, do you know what time it is?" The cat girl looked at her watch.

"It's 9:00."

"Wow its been like four hours!"

Amy was listening and said, "Yea you get a form and we take a tour around the new school they built. They tore the old one down and everyone who went there goes to this school now. So nobody is new but you and her."

"Ok Amy, so why does this school take four hours to get to? I asked, curious to why the bus ride was taking so long.

"Because you stay here in cabins in the woods, but your parents have to sign the paper for you to stay." She replied.

"Wait I stay here everyday!" I couldn't believe it!

"No you get to go home for certain holidays."

"Oh my gosh! I don't wanna stay on a school campus everyday! What about my stuff!"

"You get to bring whatever! Rouge don't worry, this school is rich, you'll love it! Yay we're here!" Everyone started getting off the bus. We took a one hour tour around the school, then we went into the last classroom.

"Wow this is a big class!"

"Alright! I'm , here take this to your parents and ask them to sign it. He handed everybody a paper with writing that I'm to lazy to read at the moment. "Ok, Rouge you will be sharing a cabin with Blaze!" I'm cabin partners with Blaze, the cat girl. I was kinda happy that I get to spend more time with her, she seemed lonely. Then we all loaded back on the bus and got dropped off at our houses again.

"Aunt Roxy! Look I have to stay at school every day!  
"Hello Rouge!" A strange man stepped into the kitchen.

"Who are you? I asked, not sure to attack or welcome him.

"I'm going to be your step dad!"

"A cat?" I carelessly said, not aware of being polite.

"ROUGE ROSEA WHITE!" My aunt was giving me a mad look.

"What?" I asked her, now realizing what i had said.

"You will call him dad or Bala!"

Why dad? He's going to be my uncle, not my dad."

" I figured that you and your new sister have no parents, that we could be your temporary mom and dad. So you are going to start calling me mom too.

"No! You are my aunt and that's all you will ever be. Ugh!" I ran up to my room and started to pack my bag. Someone came out the bathroom. I screamed, "Who are you!" I couldn't tell who it was because it was so steamy. The mysterious girl screamed and dropped her towel. I screamed, I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!

"Sorry!" You could tell she was embarrased, her cheeks were as red as a tomato. "You're that cat girl, hmm what was your name?"

"I-I-ITS BLAZE."

"What are you doing in my room!" I was a little shocked to see someone that I barely knew, coming out of _my _bathroom.

"Im moving in, I'm Bala's niece." She was still blushing a little as she picked up her bag from the floor.

"WHAT! No, you can't!"

"I have to, my parents are not here." I could see the tears swelling up in her yellow eyes. I started to feel bad about yelling at her.

"Where are they?" I tried to ask in a delicate way, not wanting to see her cry.

"In a different dimension, they got taken from me a few months ago, I was givin to my moms brother, my uncle.

"Oh I'm sorry." I really felt bad for her now, she _just_ got split up from her parents, unlike me, my mom being taken away from me when i was nine, and my dad being dead from the start.

"It's ok." She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I do miss them, I'm in this dimension now, I'm safe. Now I'm not running around with a different protecter every night. She's had such a rough life already.

"Well we need to get ready for bed."

She looked over at me with her still watery eyes and said,"Where do I sleep?"

I looked around the room for a place for her. "I guess with me." We both hopped into my queen sized bed.

"Goodnight Rouge."

I still felt a bit awkward after what happened earlier but I answered. "Goodnight Blaze."

End of chapter 1, to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, did you sleep well?" Blaze asked me as she stretched the sleep away. I was on the floor.

"Not really. It wasn't the worst I had ever slept."

"Oh Im sorry." Blaze said, realizing that she had pushed me off of my bed last night.

"No it's ok." I replied, giving her a smile. "Blaze look, lets get ready we can chat on the bus okay?"

"Ok sure!" We got ready in silence and headed out the front door, but not before saying our goodbyes. We got on the bus and four hours later we finally sterted unloading all of our bags and boxes. We walked through to the woods. They had these odd street lights. We finally arived at the cabins about 20 minutes later. They were huge!

"Wow Rouge, this has everything! Kitchen, bathroom, everything!" Amy said, gazing at the fantastic interior of our cabin. Yea, Amy was right!

"This is so cool! What is that bell! God it's loud!"

"Its the school bell! Come on Rouge! We ran through the trail in the woods, her pulling me along. We were panting when we finally reached the source of the ringing.

"We're here! Sorry !" We both said in unison.

"Next time this happens it's detintion!" We looked at each other for a split second.

"YES SIR!" We both shouted.

'Ring,Ring,Ring!' "Huh!" I said as i woke from my slumber. "Oh no Blaze, I was asleep the whole time!"

"Its' ok Rouge, he fell asleep too. They threw paper airplanes at him. She said with a giggle. He woke up right when that silverish guy threw one at him!" She motioned to the guy that i had saw on the bus.

"HaHa, Blaze I think you like this guy."

"Me, like him! Of course not! Haha." 'Uhh, I do like him though! Blaze thought to herself. The classroom emptied quickly. When we finally got into the hallway I thought to myself, 'Wow alot of kids.' "Blaze?Where are you?" I finally spotted her and I hid behind a plant to my right. She was over there with that silver guy, hmmm what is she doing? Silver gave her a note and what? Shadow? What is he doing hiding? Oh, I'm doing the same. But _I_ was spying first, and he just butted in!

"Hey who do you think you are, spying on my friend and her friend!" I said, kind of annoyed at him.

"That's my brother, and get out of my face!

"Ughh, Im going to go tell them you were spying on them!" I turned around, about to run off, but he grabbed my wrist. "Let go of me!"

"Don't go over there, leave and you will be fine!" He shouted, but in a whisper. His eyes where so black when I looked into them, it's like he had no soul. I replied 'ok' and ran off. Thinking to myself, 'nobody elses eyes are like that.' Wow, he was amazing though. I ran back to the cabin, because of course we have a few days of free day! Then Blaze came in the room.

"Blaze! Aha! I knew you liked him!

"Ok look, he is a nice guy. He is so wonderful and his eyes are like looking into the stars!" She had a dreamy look on her face.

"Hmm, his brother is a little strange, you know?" I wondered if she even knew that he had a brother.

"Who is his brother?" My suspicions have been confirmed.

I answered, "Shadow."

"Oh, he told me not to tell Shadow about the note! Did you say something?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"No i didn't, dont worry Blaze." I thoight, ' why wouldn't Silver want Shadow to know about the note?'

"Okay, because Silver was pretty serious!" She looked relieved. "Alright, bye Rouge!" And she walked out the door. (Blaze P.O.V.) 'I wonder why Rouge was acting like that? Oh well.' Blaze was walking through the woods and it was getting dark. "What the, hello? Anyone there?" It sounded like someone was watching me. "Oww" Blaze yelled, pinned to the ground. "Let go of me!"

"You're a new girl, aren't ya?" The mysterious voice whispered.

"Yes, I am, who are you!" I was getting afraid.

"I'm nobody!" The voice replied, but it's answer wasn't good enough for me.

"Oh you're somebody!" I struggled and yelled, trying to wiggle free of his grasp.

"Come on, before someone hears her scream." A second voice said. "Hold on, are you scared?" He said in a taunting voice.

"No, just let her go and come on." Yet another voice said. I could feel my attacker's grip loosening and I thought he was going to just leave. Wrong! He slung me on the ground, my body hitting a few branches and rocks along the way. I could feel a tear in my shirt from one of the sharp stones. Then they heard someone coming, and ran off. Silver passed by and heard me moaning on the ground.

He said, "W-w-what are you doing on the ground? You have scratches all over you!"

"I-I tripped over a log," I lied, not wanting him to know about my attacker. He picked me up and brought brought me back to the school and bandaged me up.

"Thanks Silver." I said to him, even though his bandage work was crude. He put a smile on my face. He then walked me back to my cabin, making sure to point out every stump and branch along the way. "Thanks, for everything."

"It's no problem." He replied without looking up.

"Bye." I said, but i wanted to do something else, show him that I was really grateful for him.

"Bye," he mumbled. He was turning away when I suddenly hugged him. Once I realized what i was doing, I ran back into the cabin, leaving him standing there.

"What happened to you?" Rouge asked, she looked concerned.

"Rouge! It's nothing, I fell over a log." I told her the same story I told Silver.

"Well I know what would help you, a nice, hot, bath. How about it?" I nodded my head. "Blaze, I'm going up to the school!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Ok!" I yelled back. "I'm going to be in the bath."

"Alright, see ya later!" She yelled as she closed the front door. (Rouge P.O.V.) 'Uhh, who is that ahead of me on the trail? It's Shadow!' I ran to catch up with him.

"Hey! How are you!" I tried to ask in a friendly tone.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"So... do you like any girls here?" I hoped he would reply 'yes'.

"No." 'Well then', I thought.

"Oh, well Shadow you are a very nice guy, ya know." Shadow was thinking to himself, 'what is she doing? Is she flirting? She _is_ pretty, but Shadow you already know, **no** girls.

"Shadow do you ever feel lonely?"

He replied back 'no'. He was thinking, 'I do, but I can't ruin her life like I did Silver. Well, Silver is still regular, but he might not be for long.'

"Well Shadow, I'm suprised your not going out with anybody." I _was_ genuinely surprised.

"Why do you say that?" He looked over at me, with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, you're a nice guy, and handsome, _and_ not a jock."

"Oh, tha... I have to go."

"Ok bye." I thought, 'Ah man, I almost made him say thanks!' I ran back to our cabin and Blaze was gone! "Blaze! Where are you! BLAZE!"

End of Chapter 2-To be continued...


End file.
